Talk:Forge Objects
Untitled I indexed all items in all maps on the standard map settings and created tables for them. I also linked all weapons, vehicles and equipment to their Halo 3 item pages (so the rockets are linked to Halo 3 rockets, and not the disambiguation page). I also linked a few scenery items that had pages, but if there are any more that could be linked, please do so! Kyle I removed the links for the open and shut turret casing because that is not what it looks lik in-game. Daedalus 01:08, 27 September 2007 (UTC) What the.. Warthog costs 20 dollars? Gee, this is the way Bungie is earning money. Well I can't play forge, I use euros Please tell me you're joking, and please put four ~ after your post so we know who you are, 213.216.199.30. Daedalus 03:20, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Is the Machine Gun Turret that can be added in Forge the M247 General Purpose Machine Gun or the AIE-486H HMG? Kanjilearner3309 00:56, 31 October 2007 (UTC) * It is the AIE-486H HMG, obviously. Spartan 107 19:24, 17 December 2007 (UTC) COULD SOMEONE ADD A Legend to show #what the grey boxes mean #what the X's mean #add the new dlc maps to the page Halo destroyer2 22:36, 12 December 2007 (UTC) I added a legend, I went straight to the source for it. However, its kinda sloppy, somebody might want to fix it up for me. Danke. Spartan 107 01:43, 14 December 2007 (UTC) *I can add the new maps into the article. Ill start working on it soon. 69.47.222.91 21:11, 21 January 2008 (UTC) *All thats left to be updated with the new maps is Equipment and Scenery. It was easy getting the info, but the article formatting sucks. Ill get to it in the next couple of days. I was also wondering, there was a lot of new Scenery added and im not sure if an update made it so that you can add new scenery to old levels. For example, like a soccer ball on valhalla. Maybe someone can research this? 69.47.222.91 06:19, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Overhaul entire article? This aaritcle currently is fairly unsightly, perhaps a overhaul would be nice. In my opinion, the page should have a brief description of each object, including scenery, as well as notes about availability (default vs map-pack only, availible only on a couple of maps, etc.) and the standard price. Each map could have a forge section, similar to that on halowiki.net, with a list of all the items available on that map, as well as prices AND item limit. See this http://halowiki.net/p/Forge/Foundry for an example. 72.89.249.25 03:07, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :I have a solution. It's not compact. It's not small. It would make this page really, really long. But without JavaScript, it's the most compact way I can think of to meet your suggestion. Here ya go. DavidJCobb 21:43, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with David's idea. You have my support. :::You can haz draft. I'll try to get more objects up. I'd suggest not implementing the draft until it's finished. (As in, until all objects are on it. Don't wait around for missing costs/maxes to get filled in -- if it's not on Halowiki, I can't add the cost or max.) DavidJCobb 16:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::*awes* Oh! Compact Mode! The design looks neat. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:38, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank you :D I just finished adding all the weapons -- some costs/maxes are missing, but most of the info is there, with some Forge- and battle-related "protips" added. I'll work on other items later. DavidJCobb 20:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::The only problem with my draft is that it's now huge. It takes quite a while to load because the total rendered HTML is gigantic... I'll continue working on it, but it may be prudent to split it into multiple pages (one for each type of item, possibly). DavidJCobb 14:18, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hmm.. I guess it could work by splitting it into one of each item (i.e. Forge/Weapons, Forge/Scenery). - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 06:07, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The split has been performed, and the pages load quite a bit faster. Scenery still takes a little while to load (blame Sandbox), but it doesn't inhibit the loading of the other categories. I've also added a nav menu for the whole setup. If you approve of this draft, I can get started on replacing the current Forge Objects with the draft. DavidJCobb 20:32, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Love the nav menu design. :P Implement it. :)- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:46, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Borrowed the nav menu from Template:IRC, though the caption and rounded corners were my additions. Anyway, the changes have now been implemented and are live! DavidJCobb 21:33, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::And we couldn't done it without you... well we could but that would take decades to complete it. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:39, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::You're welcome. :D DavidJCobb 22:58, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Legendary Maps? It doesn't say what objects are available in Forge on maps like Avalanche and Ghost Town, could someone add this please? Domos-022 03:25, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Outdated This section is Outdated, Edits may have been done after halo reach came out even though all the comments are before its release but the list needs to be updated for halo reach Forge objects or at least a link somewhere to a new page where Reach items will be listed.